1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television and more particularly, to a television with the frequency modulation receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
The progress of times and technology gives an impetus to the development of the industry and the demand of the market, and the development of the high-tech industry inject new life into the industries of television and monitor. Therefore, television has become one of the necessary household electric equipment and also the electric equipment with highest utility rate in a family.
Except for the basic functions of image display and sound broadcasting, however, the traditional television at most has the function of connecting to the external display device, such as VCD Player or DVD Player. There is no further development in television so that the television does not have diverse functions.
Nowadays, television and radio are nearly the essential equipments in a family. The traditional television with a function of receiving the frequency modulation is to put two independent products together in the same television. Furthermore, the traditional television uses the TV picture tube to display image so that the users have to wait for a period of time to see the image after turning on the television. Therefore, it is unsuitable to display the radio frequency information on the screen, which causes the inconvenience in use. In addition, another traditional technology combining television and radio is to set the screen on the status of turning-on, which allows the users to see the image immediately. However, this design may cause immense power consumption and shorten the life span of the television, which causes the confusion in use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a television with the frequency modulation receiver of the present invention that eliminates the aforesaid problems.